1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to video entertainment, and more particularly, to a user interactive video allocation entertainment system.
2. Description of Related Art
Video stories (e.g., motion pictures, movies, films, videos, etc.) are seen and enjoyed daily by people worldwide. Typically these video stories are shown on communication terminals such as televisions, computers, smart phones, monitors, viewing systems including a display and speakers, in an order from a beginning of the story to an end of the story as desired by an originator (e.g., author, director, producer, etc) of the video story. Even if a story shifts back and forth along a timeline, the story still flows from its start to its end along a path preselected by an originator for viewing by others. It would be advantageous to give viewers the ability to decide how they watch video stories or videos. It would be further advantageous to allow viewers to select the scenes and order of the scenes desired for viewing based on criteria central to the story, such as based on characters of the story.